nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur's Antarctic Rescue Movie
Arthur's Antarctic Rescue Movie is a 2018 Canadian-American hand-drawn animated comedy adventure family film based on the Arthur Adventure books and the Arthur TV series. The film is a quasi-sequel to Arthur's Missing Pal, and is directed by Richard Rich, produced by Richard Rich, Sheldon Young, Marc Brown, Jared F. Brown, and Tolon Brown, and written by D.A. Nichols, Abbey Thickson, and Yuri Lowenthal. The film was released on February 16, 2018, by Lionsgate in the United States and Canada. It received mixed reviews from critics and grossed almost $105 million worldwide. Production for the film started on November 30, 2015, when Greg Bailey came up with a new idea for an animated Arthur film adaptation that is going to be a quasi-sequel to Arthur's Missing Pal. The film is originally titled Arthur and Buster's Arctic Rescue!, and it's originally going to be distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and 20th Century Fox, but when Bailey left the project, it was re-titled Arthur's Antarctic Rescue Movie with Lionsgate distributing the film and Richard Rich directing and producing it. Plot Arthur and his friends at Mr. Ratburn's class are writing a report of "Saving Antarctica from Global Warming". The next day, Mr. Ratburn's class have done a good job on their report, so Arthur, his family, his friends, and their families, and even Mr. Ratburn went to the airport on the next day, and they go on a flight to Antarctica. However, they stopped in Argentina and took a boat trip all the way to Antarctica. They finally made it there after 5 weeks, and they went on a field trip to the research center in the middle of the Antarctic landscape for a long 3-hour tour. After the tour was over, Arthur, his family, his friends, their families, and Mr. Ratburn are planning to explore this cold and massive Antarctic continent, but when they get to the forbidden Antarctic land of the Antarctic cyclops, they got caught by a huge army of Antarctic cyclopes led by the meanest, coldest, and strongest Antarctic cyclops in all of Antarctica, Antycloptica. Can they defeat Antycloptica and make the entire Antarctic cyclops race go extinct, and will they return home and avoid the Antarctic chaos? Voice Cast * Jacob Ursomarzo as Arthur Read, an anthropomorphic glasses-wearing aardvark who is the main titular protagonist of the movie. * Christian Distefano as Dora Winifred "D.W." Read, Arthur's younger sister and Kate's older sister. * Daniel Brochu as Buster Baxter, Arthur's best friend and the main deuteragonist of the movie. * Ashleigh Ball as Catherine Koldhart, a scientist in Antarctica. * Tara Strong as Isabella Pennyworth, Catherine's research partner, and friend. * Terry Klassen as Antycloptica, an Antarctic cyclops who is a leader of a huge army of Antarctic cyclopes. * Jodie Resther as Francine Frensky, an athletic anthropomorphic monkey girl in Mr. Ratburn's third-grade class at Lakewood Elementary School. * Melissa Altro as Mary Alice "Muffy" Crosswire, the daughter of Ed Crosswire and the richest girl in Elwood City. * Krystal Meadows as Ladonna Compson, an anthropomorphic bunny girl from Louisiana who moved to Elwood City. She is currently a third grader in Mr. Ratburn's class. * Max Friedman-Cole as Alan "The Brain" Powers, an anthropomorphic bear genius who is a third-grade student in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School. * Tracy Braunstein as Kate Read, Arthur's baby sister and the youngest child of the Read family. * Bruce Dinsmore as the following characters: ** Binky Barnes, a 3rd grader in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School and the leader of a club of bullies called the Tough Customers. ** David Read, Arthur's dad. * Sonja Ball as Jane Read, Arthur's mom. * Tamar Koslov as Prunella Deegan, a tall and slender anthropomorphic poodle who is the 4th grader at Lakewood Elementary School. * Helena Evangeliou as Marina Datillo, an anthropomorphic rabbit who is a 4th-grade student at Lakewood Elementary School and Prunella's best friend. She is blind and able to do sports such as gymnastics or soccer by use of a beeper in the ball for her to hear. * Jessie Kardos as Sue Ellen Armstrong, one of the 3rd-grade students in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School. * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Fern Walters, one of the 3rd-grade students in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School. * Eleanor Noble as George Lundgren, one of the 3rd-grade students in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School. * Brigid Tierney as Jenna Morgan, one of the 3rd-grade students in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School. * Stacey DePass as Maria Pappas, one of the 3rd-grade students in Mr. Ratburn's class at Lakewood Elementary School. * Arthur Holden as Nigel Charles Ratburn, an anthropomorphic rat who is the 3rd-grade teacher at Lakewood Elementary School. He's commonly known by his students as "Mr. Ratburn". * Joanna Noyes as Grandma Thora Read, Arthur's grandmother. * A.J. Henderson as the following characters: ** Grandpa Dave Read, Arthur's grandfather. ** Ed Crosswire, Muffy's dad. Ed is a businessman who sells used cars for his used-car dealership Crosswire Motors and is also the coach of the Lakewood Elementary Soccer Team. Additional Voices * Melanie Abramoff * Dee Bradley Baker * Troy Baker * Eric Bauza * Ashleigh Ball * Bob Bergen * Corey Burton * H. Michael Croner * Brian T. Delaney * Grey DeLisle * Debi Derryberry * Jessica DiCicco * Ben Diskin * Terri Douglas * Jeff Fischer * Jennifer Crystal Foley * Jackie Gonneau * Josh Keaton * Tom Kenny * Terry Klassen * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Yuri Lowenthal * Jason Marsden * Julia Max * Scott Menville * Max Mittleman * D.A. Nichols * Courtney Peldon * Ashleigh Prather * Lashana Rodriguez * Anne Sackmann * Tara Strong * Emma Tate * Russi Taylor * Abbey Thickson * Alan Tudyk * Brittany Tuerpe * Rick Ullman * Kari Wahlgren * Lizzie Waterworth * Karl Weidergott * Frank Welker * Lisa Wilhoit * Shelby Wood * Matthew Wood * Keone Young Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Animation began in February 2016 and ended in August 2017. Marc Brown rejected making a CGI film, calling the film's animation "a tribute to the world and art of traditional hand-drawn animated films". The film was produced in a widescreen 2.35:1 aspect ratio, to distinguish it from the looks of the Arthur TV series. The domestic animation production was done by 9 Story Media Group and Streetlight Animation. Additional animation production work was divided among five studios: Yowza Animation in Toronto, Canada, Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California, and AKOM/Digital eMation/Rough Draft's division in South Korea. For the movie, Richard Rich and Marc Brown watched many animated films such as The Princess and the Frog, Rise of the Guardians, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, and The Little Mermaid for inspiration, as they were "a great education in staging because of how the characters are placed". They also looked for ideas for battle sequences, dream sequences, and crowd scenes. Sound and music Coming soon! Post-production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office For its opening weekend, it grossed $14.6 million from 2,894 theaters in North America. As of June 14, 2018, it grossed $58.6 million in North America, and $46.2 million in foreign markets, with the UK being the top-seller, earning $7.6 million for its entire run, for a worldwide total of $104.8 million. Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, ''Arthur's Antarctic Rescue Movie ''was given a 43% approval rating with an average score of 5.7/10 from 126 critics with a critic consensus that reads "A TV series that is centered on an aardvark, that doesn't even look like one, gets an animated film about him and his friends and family making the Antarctic cyclops race go extinct, and it was so stupid and boring that older viewers across the nation would go to sleep during the film." On another aggregator site Metacritic, the site assigns a normalized average of 39/100 from 40 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Trivia Gallery Transcript Credits Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki Category:PBS Kids shows